


The Grand Canyon

by nazare_4973



Category: None - Fandom, it's an original
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, I cried writing this, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, you are warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazare_4973/pseuds/nazare_4973
Summary: Everyone knows that when a heart breaks, a piece of the world breaks with it. Most times, it's just a crack on the pavement, there's rarely a heart break big enough to create a valley. But I think I might be responsible for the biggest break so far...





	The Grand Canyon

Everyone knows that when a heart breaks, a piece of the world breaks with it. Most times, it's just a crack on the pavement, there's rarely a heart break big enough to create a valley. But I think I might be responsible for the biggest break so far...  
It was the year of 1876, I was just a youngster, had just turned eighteen. I had no idea who I was and what I was in the world for. But even though I didn't know that, one thing was for certain, I thought I did. My father had me betrothed to a beautiful young lady, just two years younger than me, and I had just enrolled into the finest medecine college of all. I would produce an heir and help them achieve in life what I had achieved for myself. Success and greatness.  
Or so I thought.  
It was a beautiful day when I went away to college. Quite sunny. I had to leave my home in order to attend college but it was no problem. I had gotten a nice little apartment to share with some boy I'd meet when I'd get there. He was the son of a father's friend. It was arranged and going according to plan.  
They say that when everything is going perfectly fine in your life, luck decides to take a wicked turn. Although I didn't believe it at the time, I surely have grown attached to that belief.  
I was not the first to arrive to the apartment. My roommate was already there, singing with some boy, both half naked on the couch.  
When they finally noticed me, my roommate quickly jumped from the couch to greet me. You usually greet someone you've just met with a handshake. My roommate just envelopes you in a hug and gives you three kisses on the cheek. I remember thinking that he must be french. But then he opened his mouth and he had no accent.  
The next time I saw him with a "friend" was two years later. And they were both naked. As I walked into the apartment, I heard low growls from the living room. Now, that was nothing unusual, Philip used to growl when he got frustrated while doing research work. So, as a good comrade, I went into the living room to help him. What I found still shocks me a little. There he was, yes, and he was indeed on top of his work. But there was also another boy in the room pounding him from behind as Philip laid on the table. He looked at me with wide eyes before a grin appeared on his face. I fled the scene. After thoroughly cleaning that room, I started showing up with ladies at the apartment. I was much too afraid that Philip would try something on me (irrational, I know, he had already had two years to flirt, why would he only start then?). So I thought that fucking a lady loudly in my room would set things straight with us.  
I still don't know how I let it transpire to that, but for the next few months, our apartment was the battle field of a sex war. Everytime I'd bed a girl, he would bed a boy. And everytime he'd bed a boy, I would bed a girl.  
We called a truce eventually, promising eachother to not have sex in the apartment while we were sharing it.  
And we didn't. We started talking more after that. Hanging out more. Went on vacation together even. We became good pals. He was my best friend.  
Jumping over in history to our last day in college, we were frantic, trying to get everything from everywhere, trying to not forget anything that was ours. We were avoiding the fact that we wouldn't be living together anymore. It left me sad that I wouldn't be seeing Philip's face everyday, have him making me breakfast after a long night of studying, help him with his work even though I knew nothing of economics.  
But as all good things, it had to end. As I picked up the last box to bring with me, I felt a pat on the shoulder. I turned around and there was Philip with watering eyes. I let go of the box immediately and hugged him tight.  
He then did the most unreasonable and stupid thing he could come up with. He kissed me full on the lips. I froze. I still remember his words, the way his beautiful face contorted while he tried to get them out.  
"Guillian" he had said, with a sad smile "I have never found myself capable of loving. Yes, I have been with plenty of men, but they were only a release for my carnal desires." He reached out and grabbed my face in his soft hands "You were the only one that could ever make me actually laugh, the only one that could keep me awake at night, the only one I felt emotionally comfortable with" he pressed his forehead to mine "There is no one I'd rather be with. We don't have to walk away from eachother. We could live together. I don't care that you're betrothed, we'll run away. I know you feel the same way... I've seen you look at me when you think I'm not looking." Philip took a deep breath closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, I remember seeing hope and joyfulness. I was frozen on the spot unable to stop him "My Guillian" he said lovingly "I love you".  
He kissed me again. That's when I got back to my senses.  
I pushed him off me hard and he fell to the ground. I will never forget the look of utter betrayal and sadness that painted his features.  
"No" I said "I can't do this. I... I don't love you."  
The look on his face was almost unbearable. But it was the right thing to do.  
I picked up my case and turned to leave. Coldly, without even saying goodbye, I opened the door and left the apartment.  
As I left the building, the loudest falling ever was heard through the whole city. People screamed, wondering what had happened. Whose heart was breaking this time. And to what extent to create such a fissure in this world. Little did they know, there were two hearts breaking immensely that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the History inaccuracy in the creation of the Grand Canyon, but I needed it set on this time so that my characters would work... Plus it's an AU, it doesn't need to be all that accurate to our universe...


End file.
